


Lucretia's Journal

by lyfthemuffinmoth



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lucretia kicks ass, That One Cycle, don't worry it'll be okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyfthemuffinmoth/pseuds/lyfthemuffinmoth
Summary: Lucretia has always been the one to volentarily stay behind. The one to just focus on her writing.But now, when the fate of her entire family depends on her, she can't simply hide away. Not anymore
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup
Kudos: 2





	Lucretia's Journal

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, fam! Thanks for checkin my story out :)

_Day One; Cycle Sixty-Five_

Imagine being totally alone. No one there to help you. You wake up in a wreck. A broken ship. You look around, panicked about where your fellow crew has gone. You feel horrible as you notice they are nowhere to be found. You also feel horrible due to the injuries you’re feeling. You’ve got a gaping wound in your side and you feel that you’re pretty damn bruised.  
That’s how I felt.  
I looked around again and again and again. I noticed my journals spread all over floor. And then my eyes fell on the ship. Oh god the ship. It was lying in two parts, looking as if some force had placed its hands on it and had simply snapped it in half. I scrambled to my feet with the help of a tree. I leaned against it, all my weight depending on it as I firmly put my hand on the wound in my side. I looked around me. My eyes locked with the ship. It was terribly ruined. Messed up to say the least.

The large open deck has a huge tear in and I'm not sure how am going to fix it, but I'll have to go out tomorrow to see if I can find something. My first priority, however, has to be finding my crew. My friends. I can't even express all of my concern right now. I just hope to god they're okay. Just, please don't be your reckless selves, you guys. God please don't.

_Day Two; Cycle Sixty-Five_

It's so cold. I'm freezing cold. It's hard to write like this, since my hand is just shaking and trembling as I'm moving it over the pages.

Today I did some recon. Although it was tiring, I had to. I was starving. So I needed some food. I went into near woods, hoping to find some kind of food. I finally reached a tree that looked like it was filled with apples. I managed to climb up and pluck out a few of them. I carefully cut out a piece and ate it. The tasted like just like apples. Or that's what they tasted like at first. After that, the bite filled my mouth with a burning feeling and I instinctively spit it out. I looked at it. It was slightly foaming. I glanced at the apple in my palm. Where I'd cut out a piece, the same foam formed. I let the poisonous apple fall out of my hand.  
After that, I looked around more and found some kind of berry that wasn't poisonous, not to my knowledge, so I plucked as much as I could carry.

While I'm writing this, I'm eating them. They taste like raspberries, but they have a crimson red colour and are perfectly round, about the size of blueberries. They make me look at my robe a lot. They make me worry even more.

Tomorrow, I'm going to see what damage has been inflicted on the ship. Specifics. I'll try to see how to fix it with the help of the robotics the twins collected in the robot-cycle. I hope I can figure it out. As long as I can escape from the Hunger, they'll all be safe and sound.

_Day Five; Cycle Sixty-Five_

The last few days have been… not very great.

The third day I went looking for the robotics that Lup and Taako had collected. I quickly found them and I began to inspect the broken panels. I'm not a mechanic, like Barry, but I managed to figure out a thing or two. I noticed a handle and a few buttons at the panel where Davenport usually stands. I'm not sure how they work yet, but I figured that the handle is for steering. I really hope that I can find some sort of manual, but I'm afraid that I won't get that lucky. I was so busy with figuring it out, that by the time I finished, I had no time to write anymore.

The next day started just like a normal one. I went out to collect some more berries, since I was running low. I went the same path through the woods. I went the same way back. At least, I thought I did. I tried to follow the small marks I'd made on the trees but I couldn’t find them and so I got lost. I got lost and I ended up having to sleep in the woods, which wasn’t a great. I sort of leaned against a tree and just closed my eyes. I had hiked for too long, trying to find my way out and my side was absolutely killing me. I had planned on just resting my eyes a bit, but when sleep rests that heavily on your eyelids, it’s hard to resist the temptation it gives you, so I soon drifted off into an uneasy sleep. And of course, I couldn’t catch a break from the nightmares.

_“Lucretia! We have to go!” Magnus called. I looked up at him. “They’re here-” he said. I was soon filled with fear. We’d faced off against The Hunger for some many times now, but it still scared the hell out of me. I ran towards the Starblaster, which was now still in all of its glory. As I ran and ran, I noticed I wasn’t nearly as fast as Magnus. I began to get behind. Lose speed. “Lucretia!” Magnus repeated. “Come on!” I tried catching up with him, I truly did. Then I felt a razor sharp pain in my back. I fell to my knees as my filled themselves with tears of pain. I knew that I would be okay. I would be back in a matter of minutes. But that didn’t take away the stinging pain. I felt like I’d been stabbed in a million different places as my eyes blurred with tears and black spots. So many thoughts filled my head._ What if it doesn’t work? What if I don’t come back? What if this is the end? _I wanted to yell at the voices. Tell them that they were wrong. But I didn’t have the strength. I didn’t have any strength left. Not really. As the last few dots of my vision disappeared, all I saw was black. Just black. Then I woke up. A year younger. On the ship. I let out a sigh of relief and took a deep breath. That was the first time I’d died. And I’d hoped to all the gods it would be the last._

I woke up, my eyes shimmering with fear as I looked around. I then remembered the woods. I was lost. Right. I slowly got up, rubbing my temples. The berries were nice and the held some liquid, sure, but I really needed to find a source of water. I groaned. I took out my small wand and gathered around my other possessions. After I’d checked for any big threats, I walked away from the tree, desperate to find my way out this time. I had to fix the ship. I had to save my friends. I had to. They had saved and protected me so many times. I had to return the favour.

I walked a lot the rest of that day. Today. Finally, around begin afternoon, I reached my small camping site and the ship. I sighed in relief. My legs were exhausted and so was I. But the I noticed that I wasn’t alone. I heard horse coming and I quickly hid behind a tree. I quietly took out my wand and whispered Shield Of Faith under my breath. The spell I had been working on for cycles. The one Merle had taught me quite a while ago. I heard a few men talking with eachother. I bit my lip as I nervously listened to them converse.

“Woah damn, how did you find this place, Jasper?” The first guy said. He had a pretty young voice, sounding like he was begin twenties.  
“I was just walking around the woods, doing my late night stroll when I noticed I fire burning somewhere. I began to head over and I saw this lady sitting there, and behind her was this huge shipwreck. It looked pretty advanced so I figured it was worth checking out. And how it seems now, it is.” A second guy, I’m assuming Jasper, replied.  
“So where is she now?” A third guy asked. He sounded older and more cautious than the first two.  
“She went off into the woods, so we better be fucking quick and hurry this up before she gets back.” Jasper said.

I heard the noise die down and the Starblaster rumble. “I’m so stupid-” I cursed to myself. I walked away from behind my tree and walked towards the ship. “Hey you!” I yelled. I had no idea what to do, I just had to get them away from my only ticket to save my friends.

Sure enough, I got their attention. At that point, I wasn’t sure if I should be happy about it. They turned around and faced me.

On the left, there was a male elf, holding a wooden staff in his hands. He was wearing long robes and a hat, kind of tilted on his head. Once I noticed me, he drew his staff and aimed it at me.

On the right, there was a male half-orc, holding a big sword in both his hands. He had black wavy hair and dark eyes that were staring at me intently. He got ready into fighting stance, kind of tiredly glaring at the elf next to him.

In the middle, there was an older man. I assumed that he had been the more cautious before. He was holding a small crossbow and also beginning to aim it at me.

I wasn’t too worried about getting hit or hurt. My protection spell was close to being perfect. What I was worried about was how I was going to get them to leave. I barely knew any combat magic, apart from the basics.

“Is that her?” The middle man asked. He seemed to be loading his crossbow as I tried my best not to look panicked

The elf nodded. “Yup- That’s her.” He must’ve felt the glares of his party member, because he turned to the half-orc and sighed. “Don’t look at me like that, Keith.” he said. “How was I supposed to know she’d be here-”

Keith rolled his eyes as he glanced to the older man. He seemed to be waiting for permission. The man nodded. “Go ahead-” he said. And before he’d even finished talking, Keith was charging at me.

I clenched my fists in focus as he charged, his sword bouncing off of my barrier. He looked a bit caught of guard, but easily caught his balance again and charged for a second time. My barrier flickered slightly, which startled me. It had never done that before. I raised an eyebrow as I jumped out of the way of the sharp sword that the half-orc was slashing at me with. I raised my wand and cast a quick spell, having to drop my barrier to let it through. It missed. Of course it missed.

Offense magic was never my strong suit and I honestly doubt that it will ever will be. I looked around me and picked up a large stick that was on the ground next to me. The next attack, I blocked with the stick, and surprisingly, I did not snap in half, although I didn’t exactly get why it didn’t. My small victory didn’t last very long since Keith decided to slice at my right shoulder. I let out a small sound of pain as I began to duck out of the way of the blade for the second time. Keith smirked. I groaned

We went on slashing and blocking and punching and ducking, but in the end, I knew he was stronger than me. And he knew it too. I stumble backwards until I managed to get my back against a tree. I had nowhere to go. I tried raising the spell again. My barrier. It didn't work. I was so worried. I didn't want this to be it. If I couldn't get out of this cycle, all of us would be gone. Dead by this, or consumed by The Hunger. Anyways, we would be doomed. Gone. No chance to run again. I closed by eyes, waiting for the blow.

It didn't come.

The shield had formed itself around me. I looked up and picked up the stick once more. I tried to remember the many times I'd seen Magnus mess with his axe, fight with it. I tried to copy his movements as a charged back at Keith. I swept his leg and he fell. I looked at him, surprised that it had worked. I then put on my fierce face again and held up the oak branch. He stumbled back and I glanced at the staff. I leaned on it. It worked great to lean on, kind of like a walking stick. He got back to his party members and they looked at me, as confused as I was.

As I began to near them, my protective bubble grew bigger and the three across from me didn't seem to like that very much. The began to scurry towards their horses as they left. Once they were out of sight, I sighed in relief. My bubble snapped, like it was a water bubble that had been popped. I fell to my knees, exhausted and bleeding. I stumbled into the Starblaster and began bandaging my shoulder. I was so so tired, but I couldn't sleep. What if they came back? So I began writing.

I just finished banding my new few cuts. My side has started healing slightly, but it still isn't great. I can walk better and ever more continuously. I'm nearly out of berries, so I'll have to get some more in the morning. I have to get some kind of defense around the ship. Take short thirty minute naps. I can't afford it if anyone gets here when I'm asleep or not here. I can't let the ship get robbed or damaged. Not more.

_Day Six; Cycle Sixty-Five_

God I hope this works.

I started mapping out some kind of defence system on one of my journal pages. I found some kind of taser and I've looked around for some kind of wife that can carry electricity. No luck so far. The plan is to surround the place with the wire and electrify it so it would be harder to get in. I was thinking of a way to cast my barrier around the ship without leaving it. It wasn't a very eventful day. I went out later today, quickly, to get some more berries, making sure to clearly line my way back.

I'll probably be trying my best at setting up the traps in the coming days. I don't know if I'll be writing everyday anymore, but I probably won't, considering all things I've got to do the coming days. The security is priority. I can always update my journal later.

_Day Seven; Cycle Sixty-Five_

I finished the dense while deeply relying on my stick for a few days before. I'd grown used to it, to using it as some kind of a walking stick. I needed it, since my wound was healing, but was still there and it still hurt pretty bad. It's still cold, but in currently sitting at a fire, getting warmed up. I'm eating a few berries as I'm writing.

Today I managed to finish the protective fence. I found some kind of three that helped guide the electricity around the Starblaster. Just before I went out today, I cast Shield Of Faith on it, to see if it would stick. I then left, going out searching for a water source, which I luckily found. Just a few miles away from my small campsite, I found a fountain with running water. I smiled with satisfaction as I drunk from it. I filled a flask I'd brought and then quickly got back to my camp, where I sat back down. My journey had tired me. I was so exhausted. I've always been like that for the last couple days I suppose. I can't catch sleep. I shouldn't. And when I do, I always makes sure to set some kind of alarm. I never want to sleep longer than an hour, and preferably even shorter. I can't be caught off guard again. When I came back, the shield wasn't there anymore. There were a few vague hints of it, but the spell itself was gone. I leaned on my oak staff. I began to look around and found a sharp piece of broken of metal. I sat down and began sharpened my stick. Which is what I'm still doing now. I hope I can get it point enough to serve as a weapon, but I don't know if I'll be able to honestly.

I'm going to investigate the ship's mechanics tomorrow. See if I can figure out how it works and how to fix it. If I can fix it, then I can safely find the rest and we'll be together before I know it. I have to believe that. They're all okay. They are. You're going to find them, Lucretia. Don't worry. It'll all be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you so much for reading and please leave me comments if you liked it! I'll see you next chapter. Love ya :)


End file.
